


I want to be gentle, love

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Crying During Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Smut, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sam | Awesamdude, Top Sam | Awesamdude, cept its not kinky, it's honestly not that explicit or shit but uuh, more just vanilla sex, nothing to do with the smp, this isnt really kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam usually follows along with what Dream wants, But this time he wants to take it his way.Aka I wanted soft smut but Awesamdream so here it is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude, idk, why is there two tags?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 389
Collections: Anonymous





	I want to be gentle, love

Sam swallows as he gazes down into hungry emerald eyes, practically _begging_ him to be rough, to do his worse.

But he’s done that enough times, letting Dream get his way like this, being handled roughly and slammed into like a toy.

As lovely as the younger looks when he’s high off of Sam’s cock alone, he wants to be gentle, and careful this time, so that is what he’ll do.

He rubs calloused and warm hands gently across the dirty-blondes soft thighs, watching his reactions carefully as he gently traces soothing patterns into his pretty legs, barely able to hear the soft needy whines exit rosy lips pursed in a pout,

He bends down, meeting Dreams hungry kiss softly, prodding gently and swirling into the warm taste of Dreams mouth, the other bucking his hips up impatiently, 

“Just be patient, I want to be softer with you tonight,” and Dream listens, because Sam usually goes along with what the shorter man said, but when he wanted something in sex, Dream went along with it easily as he usually ended up enjoying it one way or another.

So it’s quiet in the room, the soft rays of sunlight peaking through the windows, warm and amber, not bright enough to disturb the peace that came with the unrough sex, slow paced, but just enough to keep Dream interested.

Pressing a soaked finger to Dreams needy hole, he shudders as the other Mewls needily, trying to buck into the hand that was pressed into him, having to be held down by Sam’s free hand easily encasing one side of his hip, Dream shivered at the thought, and the feeling of the large and calloused fingers grazing across his fluttering walls, so _close_ but yet so far from the place he wants Sam to pound against-

He is distracted from his thought process as soft and open mouthed kisses are pressed across his collarbone down to his sternum, gently and sweet as he pressed a second finger into Dream, smiling as the other bucks against the intrusion once more, but settles down pretty easily as he presses his teeth lightly into fair freckled-skin.

“Sam-” Dream begins, but chokes out a gasp as the third intrusion went in, opening up Dream more than they usually did to prepare, because Sam wanted this to be absolutely painless for his love, and would make sure it would be for the other.

“Shh,” Sam cooes quietly into Dreams ear, lips brushing against red-tinted skin as his lips graze them, turning into a soft smile and pressing more kisses, this time all over Dreams face, fondness aches in his heart as Dream lets out raspy giggle when he presses kisses against his eye-lids and cheek, under his eye and his nose.

But once again he leaned back, moving his fingers to make sure the other was opened up properly, before stroking himself until his aching length was covered in enough lube to slide smoothly into the other.

Watching with a bated breath as he presses in, admiring the pretty arch of Dreams back off of the bed as the pink rim wraps around his cock.

“You good?” Sam asks, brushing strands of soft and long hair out of Dreams face, heart aching at the watery emerald eyes that meet his gratefully, a soft smile, like filtered sunshine with a tinge of _want_ greet him, “I’m good, you can move,” Dream says softly, lithe fingers brushing against his face.

He can’t help but smile back, heart full as he moves easily, sliding in and out of the warmth tightening around him, shuddering as he’s fully sheathed into Dream to the hilt.

Letting himself be pulled down as Dream holds Sam’s head to his chest for a moment, kissing the top of his head softly, “I’m good,” Dream whispers sorely as Sam worries when tears drip down his scalp, adjusting himself to kiss the tear tracks as he continues his steady movements, moving a bit faster, but no less gentle as Dream spasms, his prostate obviously being hit, angling himself for better momentum he rocks against Dream, relishing in the soft cries that brought him closer to releasing, feeling as Dream’s thighs twitched around his waist, a sign he was close.

So he moved a bit, grinding straight against the shorters prostate as he arches his back, pressed against Sam neatly as he does so, the accompanying keen that follows sending him off the edge.

He slowly pulls out, making sure Dream was okay, before cleaning up the other, wiping the dried cum off of smooth thighs and a lean stomach, heart warm and soft with love for the other, as he cradles him in his arms.


End file.
